


shrike

by cyoza



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Found Family, Love Triangles, Multi, Unrequited Love, bisexual mess dick grayson, functional bisexual kory anders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyoza/pseuds/cyoza
Summary: Dick Grayson has spent 10 years of his life in law enforcement, working his way up the ranks to finally becoming a Protective Agent of the CIA which has had its perks until he unexpectedly has to protect the future queen of Tamaran - much to his dislike.Kory Anders is from a tiny but suspiciously powerful country called Tamaran but as part of her Royal Duties, she must take a trip to other powerful states in order to make connections. In that she meets Protective Agent Dick Grayson who has been tasked to protect her - much to her chagrin.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Koriand'r, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Koriand'r/Faddei
Comments: 89
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, 
> 
> I've been been trying to write this for about a week and a half now after getting the idea about 3 weeks ago but I've finally got the first chapter done. The title is an homage to one of my favourite songs by my absolute favourite man Andrew Hozier-Byrne. 
> 
> This is my first like long length kind of more original work so I really wanted to work on just setting up the tone I guess? So for a first chapter it's not overtly exciting but it's important! 
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you enjoy! Thanks!

In his 3 years as a protective agent of the CIA, Dick Grayson had never once slept past his alarm. However, he’d never felt the urge stronger than he did that morning. Even with the blaring siren of his alarm sounding, he’d lay staring at the ceiling for the few minutes he could spare wishing he could hit the snooze button. 

For the next 6 months. 

Dick had been very lucky in his 5 year career, shadowing various important but interesting diplomats and thus learning a lot more than the average person about the world and often top secret information. But it seemed like his luck had run out. For he was to spend the next 6 months babysitting some spoiled, pampered princess. 

Kory Anders had definitely built up a reputation for herself - and not necessarily a good one. From his research, he had found multiple articles that described her short temper, recklessness and honestly almost careless attitude towards dating; a new man or woman on her arm every month. It didn’t help that she was an actual princess which meant that guarding her was going to be a bigger pain in the ass than usual. When it came to Royals, they would feel more comfortable with their own services as well as CIA protection which made it all the more difficult to get the job done. Safe to say there was no real part of him looking forward to the task. 

But Dick got up anyway, clicking off both his phone alarm and battery back up along the way. He got ready in a daze, cruising on autopilot until he stood in front of the mirror adjacent to his front door. White shirt crisp and immaculate as usual, dark navy tie placed perfectly at the centre, all pulled together with a sharp angled black blazer. 

A picture of a model agent. 

Bruce Wayne would be proud. 

Dick watched as his eyes narrowed automatically at the thought but he forced himself to relax; he didn’t need anymore tension in his body today and thinking about his adoptive father wasn’t going to help. 

So he grabbed his keys and made his way to work, again not really present for the journey but the dread that settled in him as he pulled into the parking lot forcibly ejected him out of his reverie and back to reality. 

He tried to ignore it, doing the best he could to seem like his charismatic but professional self as he made it through security. Saying hello to Joe as he x-rayed his bag and commenting on Max’s new hair do as she scanned through his fingerprints and ID before making his way through the halls to the DS’s office. 

He paused facing the heavy mahogany door, bracing himself before knocking. 

‘Come in,’ was the gruff reply. 

Dick let out a sigh before entering, shutting the door softly behind him and making his way to stand by the double burgundy leather arm chairs opposite the mahogany desk. 

Directorate of Support Officer Charles ‘Chip’ Wenthem looked every bit the stereotypical middle-aged officer was to be expected to look. Thick grey caterpillar moustache with a matching buzzcut and permanently stress induced protruding coronary in the neck. 

‘Ah Grayson, good you’re here. The Royal Family will be here any minute. I know this isn’t the best assignment but I want you to put your best foot forward, alright? We really need this to go well.’ 

‘Of course, sir. Looking forward to doing the best I can for my country as always.’ He lied, giving him a tense but polite smile that neither reassured nor reinforced his statement. Yet neither of them mentioned anything, knowing the job would get done either way to an exemplary standard anyway. 

‘Glad to hear it, son. Now, as explained in the dossier, you’ll be guarding the Princess Kory Anders of Tamaran along with her personal protection services named Faddei Adeliyi. You’ve done this enough times that I don’t need to hold your hand, Grayson, but proceed with caution. The Tamaranians keep to themselves so we don’t know much about them for a background on customs. Follow their lead and watch yourself. You’re one of my best agents and I don’t want you to get kicked off this case for something stupid, alright?’ 

Dick suddenly felt the tension he’d tried very hard to suppress return to his body at full force. Chip was a good DS but it was times like this that he felt his patience with him was paper thin. 10 years of experience in law enforcement with 5 of them in covert operations just to have him speak to him like he was a teenager fresh out the force on his first mission. Dick bit back his frustration and gave him another tight smile but before he could speak again, there was a knock at the door prior to Chip’s mousy assistant poking his head through. 

‘Um, sir, we have the Tamaranean Royal family through security and here to see you.’ Arthur spoke quietly, shifting his eyes rapidly between Chip and the floor. Even after 2 years working here, Arthur was still terrified of every single thing; it was a wonder how he even got the job. 

‘Send them in.’ Chip waved his hand in confirmation sending Arthur’s head back around the door before he came back to swing it wide open again. 

Dick had seen beautiful people in his life as he seemed to always fall into their orbit unintentionally. But they all paled in comparison to the people who walked in the room in those next 5 minutes. The man who walked in after Arthur could only be described as ethereal. Towering taller than any other person Dick had come into contact with, it wasn’t his height that commanded the attention in the room nor was it his transfixing good looks. His shoulder length dark locs framed his face and corresponded with his gruff beard, which were both laced through with grey and emphasised the high slant of his cheekbones. It was his eyes, however, that drew the attention to the face, a gleaming brilliant gold that seemed luminescent even in the poorly lit office. But it was neither of these things that person would be enthralled by. Rather the aura around him was so authoritative and regal that it demanded an attention that you never wanted to withdraw. He seemed to glide as he walked into the room, his mulberry chiffon-like robe swishing around him as if there was a breeze that existed only for him. Dick could only assume he was the King, especially with the thin intricately woven golden crown he wore, pinning back some of his locs. 

Even the guards that trailed behind him were some of the most stunning guards he’d ever seen, despite them dimming in comparison to the King. A man and a woman, again taller than the average person and again dressed in a similar shade of mauve to the King but more combat appropriate. Dick felt his knowledge of gender binary being challenged as he observed them both, the woman’s head shaved with a complex design tattooed across the expanse and the man with equally elaborate braids running across his scalp and trailing down his back. He had never felt more inferior in his life, even with Bruce Wayne as a father. 

Dick’s attention was brought back to Chip as he made his way around the desk to greet them. 

‘Your Majesty King Myand’r, welcome to the US. It is our utmost pleasure to be able to host you on your stay here.’ Chip had never sounded or looked more nervous in his life, this interaction clearly having the same effect on him as it was having on Dick. 

‘Thank you..Charles, is it?’ He questioned, moving forward to extend a hand which ‘Charles’ anxiously but gratefully accepted. ‘And you must be Richard.’ He turned to Dick and stretched out a hand toward him too. 

‘Yes, Your Majesty.’ Dick hoped his voice sounded strong and stable but he made sure that his handshake was, uncharacteristically wanting to exert himself, as futile as he felt it was. 

‘So you’re the one protecting my daughter. Then let me introduce, my eldest daughter - Princess Koriand’r.’

King Myand’r stepped aside and it felt like all the breath had been punched out of Dick’s lungs. He had seen pictures, of course, but as beautiful as she was in them, they all felt like insults compared to the real thing. Dick didn’t know where to look first, completely overwhelmed by her presence. She seemed to be a head shorter than her father so she still dwarfed everyone in the room and it didn’t help that the vivid scarlet curls that sat atop her head gave her added inches that she really didn’t need. The crimson coils seemed to halo her face in a heart shape, her cheekbones high and sharp like her father’s and just like her father, her eyes were transfixing. Bright and shimmering, they mimicked his luminosity but hers were an emerald green that paralleled the jewels themselves. They were only emphasised by the glittery gold eyeshadow she wore, her pouty full lips also painted with a dark maroon. 

Dick knew he was being rude but he couldn’t help but look at her. It was difficult to look away, especially when she also wasn’t wearing very much. As relatively warm as it was in Virginia in September, it definitely didn’t warrant the outfit she wore, or lack thereof. Again she wore a varying shade of purple to her counterparts, but this time it covered way less. Clothed in a light cotton skirt he could barely call a skirt, it reached the floor but the two high slits travelling up her legs all the way to her hips left very little to the imagination so her legs seemed to go on forever which were only highlighted by the 5 inch gold gladiator sandals she was wearing. Her midriff was also bare, the top she was wearing covering her breasts and not very much else, wrapping around them with two tiny trivial spaghetti straps holding the fabric up. 

Dick felt like he had been staring at her for a lifetime but it was probably only 10 seconds, so he cleared his throat and stepped forward to greet her. 

‘Princess Koriand’r, hello. My name is Dick Grayson, I’ll be forming part of your protective team while you are here in the US. It is very nice to meet you and it’s an honour to be guarding you.’ Dick stepped forward to extend a hand to her but was taken aback when she merely rolled her eyes to the side and ignored his outreached hand to fold her arms. 

Dick looked frantically between the King and Chip dropping his hand and worried that he’d made a faux pas and offended her within a minute of meeting her. But he had merely taken the cue from her father with a handshake. Maybe it was different for different genders? Perhaps he was supposed to curtsey or bow? 

‘You must excuse my daughter, Mr Grayson, she is proving difficult to convince that she does in fact need your services. She is quite headstrong which is a trait we admire in our country as it shows strength. But in times like this, we could possibly do without it.’ He explained before gesturing to his daughter.

‘You don’t need to talk about me like I’m not here, Father.’

Dick reeled hearing her voice; it was rich and melodic and suited her perfectly. 

‘Well, Koriand’r, start acting like you are here and maybe I won’t have to,’ the King retorted. 

‘I don’t see why we have to be here at all. I am a trained warrior, there is no way that I could benefit from having these feeble h-’ 

‘Koriand’r, that’s enough!’ He cut her off sharply, eyes suddenly blazing. ‘It is time to stop acting like a child and act like you are next in line for the throne, for X’hal’s sake. The CIA were kind enough to extend their services to us while we are here and we were grateful to accept. You shall greet Mr Grayson here appropriately and behave yourself whilst you are under his care.’ 

Dick could see the fury building under her guise as her father admonished her, obviously wanting to argue when her body abruptly relaxed. She swung her head to face Dick, a wide, sultry smile on her face before making her way to stop a few inches in front of him, hips swaying enticingly as she strolled over. He only hoped his swirling mind wasn’t evident and his professional facade was still in place as he inhaled her sweet rosy scent. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he tried to keep control of himself and not let himself be party to whatever game she was trying to play.

‘Hello, Mr Grayson, it’s a pleasure. I can only thank you for your service and I look forward to being under your care.’ She purred, lifting her hand towards him. 

Oh, these 6 months were going to be longer than expected.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Richard Grayson isn't finding it all too easy to protect Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, 
> 
> Firstly, sorry its taken me so long to do this chapter. I was a little burnt out after assessments and was finding it hard to write but a month later and here we are. 
> 
> I wanna give a big, big thank you to @kasugayamaisforlovers for beta-ing this and for being patient with me as I figured out how to do it. You're a superstar! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy. We will be meeting Gar and Rachel next chapter!

Of all the things Kory hated about being royalty, these vapid senseless press events were definitely at the top of the list. Whether it was a political talk, awards event or diplomatic dinner, it was always filled with people (mainly men) who spoke about wanting peace and liberty in a world where they contributed the exact opposite. 

It was exciting at first. Kory felt her heart swell with admiration whenever each political leader spoke of hope and faith in the future, detailing their action plans for development and sustainability. She’d watched and listened with awe as she hung onto every word. 

But a politician is just a politician. 

All of them crippled by bureaucracy or blinded by political policy. 

But, as much as she hated it, it was difficult to say that she didn’t understand the complexities of politics and morality or the push and pull between the two. She’d repeatedly watched her father agonise over decisions that could potentially affect millions. She was going to be Queen one day and make similar decisions, and she’d be lying if she said the thought didn’t fill her with fear. But she didn’t have to think about that now. For now, all she had to do was to keep up with the banalities.

She tried very hard to continue to listen to the pasty, plump man standing at the podium however, it was very hard to focus on his monotonous voice. It wasn’t helping that she was forced to wear such restrictive clothing; the boning under the blackcurrant silk dress pressed uncomfortably into her ribs and the sheer chiffon sleeves made it difficult to shift her arms. She was used to a more free and comfortable cotton which made it easier to move and train. But here she had to keep up appearances, and that meant dressing ‘appropriately’ which apparently meant just covering up more for everyone’s comfort except her own. 

To distract herself, she let her eyes wander around the banquet room and it wasn’t long before they landed on her favourite protective agent. 

Richard Grayson was an enigma to say the least. 

Over the past two weeks, Kory tried to get on every one of his nerves and she knew she was definitely starting to grate on him. She found the most populated mall in the area to go shopping in, the dimmest lit restaurant to eat in, and yet, not only had he kept his cool, but he’d also stopped her from escaping his grasp multiple times. Despite finding the humour in her antics, she was also impressed: he was swift, effective, and efficient. 

There was something undeniably handsome about him too. His dark eyes always shone with an intensity that spoke volumes as much as it hid the pandora’s box that was surely behind them. Each curl of his almond hair wove into each other, dancing with honey highlights even in the pristine, swept back style he consistently kept it in. He never had a hair out of place. Kory couldn’t help but imagine it first thing in the morning; all messy and fluffy and flopping on his forehead. She doubted, however, that anyone except those who were closest to him ever saw him in such a state. In the short time she’d known him, she was sure she hadn’t seen him smile even once, he was always so professional and so stiff. 

She wanted to see how far that professionalism would go. 

Kory stood abruptly, drawing the gaze of her father who sat on her right. She excused herself from the table quietly as the man still droned on, even after 10 minutes. She began strolling over to one of the smaller doors dotted around the room, watching from her periphery as Agent Grayson muttered something into his earpiece before swiftly making his way to trail behind her. When she reached the door, Faddei was waiting for her at his post, already opening the door for her. He gave her an inquisitive smile as she glided past him, knowing well enough to be suspicious of her actions. Her raised eyebrows of innocence were merely met with an eye roll before he shut the door behind her. 

Kory, Dick and Faddei all made their way down the grand hallway in silence, the only sounds were the click-clacking of her black heeled pumps and the squeak of the dress shoes the men were wearing. It wasn’t long before Agent Grayson piped up. 

‘May I ask where we’re going Princess?’ his voice was curt and courteous as always. 

‘You’ll find out when we get there won’t you, Agent?’ she threw over her shoulder in his direction. 

‘In the interest of your safety, Princess, I think it’d be best if I had some knowledge of our destination.’ Still he was polite, despite Kory knowing that she was definitely getting on his nerves.

‘I don’t hear Faddei complaining,.’ she said lightly without stopping. She was being difficult and she knew it, but it was so easy to annoy him that she couldn’t help herself. She kept the dismissive attitude as they reached the lift, pressing the button silently. 

‘Princess...please.’ 

It was Faddei that spoke up this time, taking pity on his temporary partner. She turned to face them, the fabric of her dress swished around her ankles as she folded her arms across her chest. They both stared at her expectantly, waiting for her to speak. 

‘Fine. If you must know, I was heading to the rooftop. I just wanted some fresh air, that’s all,.’ she admitted, the sound of the lift coming down the shaft clunking behind her. 

‘I don’t know if that’s wise, Princess. There are a lot of important people here tonight and it would be the perfect opportunity for dangerous people to do some damage,.’ he needlessly informed her, as if she didn’t already know. Thankfully, the churn behind her let her know that the lift had arrived.

‘Well you said it yourself, Agent. All these people have their security teams, right?’ she asked. 

‘Right, but-’ 

‘And even without them, I’m sure with this many important people in one place they’d amp up security, right?’ 

‘Yes, but-’ 

‘So, seeing as I have all that and you two studs, I should be fine!’ She gave them both an agreeable smile before turning and entering through the open doors. 

\- 

As soon as the elevator doors opened, Dick was hit with a sharp gust of wind that sent a shiver travelling through him, despite the warmth of the black blazer he wore. He glanced back at the Princess and briefly took in the thin material of her dress as well as it’s sparseness. He wondered if she ever felt the cold considering she barely ever wore anything that covered more than her intimate parts. 

Dick always prided himself in being strictly professional in his job, but there was something about her that had him staring for a few seconds longer than necessary. He frequently caught himself absorbing the toned glean of her body and the way each shade of purple highlighted the deep mahogany hue of her supple skin. She was making it slightly more difficult to do his job efficiently, but his hormones only had a hold on him for a short time before his emotions took over. The level of frustration that always followed after she did something inane and irresponsible to rile him definitely kept him grounded. 

He’d never in his career had to protect someone who seemed determined not to be protected at all, and went out of their way to make sure that he knew. But Dick didn’t get to where he is by being bad at his job. He forced the thought out of his head and stepped out of the elevator to perform a standard sweep of the perimeters, before making his way back to the lift. He gave a short nod to the lift’s inhabitants to inform them that it was safe, and posted himself adjacent to the lift doors. 

He registered Kory’s movement from the doors, keeping an eye on her as she travelled to the edge of the roof, placing her arms on the stone wall and peering silently at the vibrant city. Faddei walked with her but continued on until he stood in the far corner of the roof, perpendicular to Dick so he had sight of Dick’s blindspots. 

He was surprisingly grateful for his partnership with Faddei. Not only because he was an exemplary agent, but also because he let Dick have the room he needed to do his own job. He seemed to know the Princess inside out to the extent that Dick had a nagging suspicion that their relationship went deeper than a professional one...but that was none of his business. 

There was a part of him that always felt sentimental towards New York, or any large urban city really, because it always reminded him of Gotham. As complicated as his feelings were towards it, he couldn’t help but feel nostalgic whenever he recognised a part of it in any place he found himself in. 

‘Agent Grayson, I’m feeling a little unprotected here. Would you mind placing yourself a little closer to me?’ the Princess called out, her voice like honey. 

What was she up to now? 

‘Of course, Princess,’ he said and made his way to her, hoping that whatever she was planning to do to make his job harder, would be over quickly. 

They stood in silence, Kory staring out over the edge and Dick continually scanning the area. Until, that is, Kory turned to him, and leaned back against the concrete railing surrounding the whole of the roof and examining him until he felt uncomfortable. 

‘What would it take for you to relax just once, Agent?’ she inquired, tilting her head slightly. 

‘With all due respect, Princess, that’s the exact opposite of my job requirement.’ He could feel his eyelids twitching already.

‘Hm.’ Her lips lifted into a contemptuous smile. ‘Doesn’t it get tiring? Being so stiff all the time?’ 

‘I’m just trying to do my job, Princess,.’ he reminded her, knowing it was just going in one ear and out the other. 

She didn’t say anything then, regarding him for a moment longer before turning back to observe the New York skyline. There was a question swirling in his mind, that had been there since he met her, and now seemed as good a time as any to ask it. 

‘Permit me to ask, Your Highness, but you don’t act like any Royal I’ve met before.’ He chose his words carefully, not wanting to say anything that could set her off. The brief memory of the menacing look she’d given a reporter when he yelled a particularly insulting question flitted through his mind, reminding him that he never wanted to be on the receiving end. 

‘That wasn’t a question, Agent.’ she pointed out. ‘But I’ll answer anyway.’ 

She paused for a second and he heard her take a breath, she seemed unsure of what to say for once. 

‘I know you think I’m some bratty, spoiled - for lack of a better word - princess, and that’s fair enough., I haven’t really been on my best behaviour. At first I was testing you, trying to see the full scale of your capabilities. Then it was a game, seeing how far I could push you, if I could make you lose just a little bit of the control you clutch so tightly to. Between you and I, you’re currently winning.’ 

‘You would risk your life to play these games?’ For the first time, the Agent’s voice exhibited more than platitudes and instead was laced with a touch of hostility. But he remembered himself and added ‘Princess’ for good measure, keeping up with protocol. 

‘I think you forget, I think everyone forgets, that I am a trained warrior. I have been training for as long as I could walk. I can more than take care of myself,.’ she reminded him, tossing him an annoyed glance. 

‘I don’t doubt it, Princess, but I’m also sure you’re aware of the lengths that people will go to in order to hurt someone as important as you. Protocol is there to ensure that these risks are minimised,’ he stated, earning a soft humourless chuckle from her. 

‘If you knew me 5 years ago, Agent, that question would be laughable to the point of irony. Protocol was all I knew, it was who I was. But then life happens in a way that makes you realise that protocol isn’t and shouldn’t be everything.’ 

Surprised jolted through Dick when he heard the hitch and tightness in her voice as she spoke. His eyes swung to her as his heart kicked into overdrive - the last thing he expected to do was make her cry. He didn’t even think she was capable of crying. 

‘Oh, I didn’t mean to upset you, Princess. I’m sorry -’ he barely got out his apology before she cut him off. 

‘I’m fine.’ she said coldly as her body suddenly became rigid. 

He watched through concerned eyes as she straightened up, seeming to grow in height as she pulled herself together, her back still to him. She inhaled deeply as she spun on her heel, plastering a facsimile of a closed mouth smile on her face. But Dick could still see a tense pain she couldn’t quite mask in her eyes. She didn’t give him time to think, however, as she slowly waltzed over to him, landing close enough that he could smell the sweet musky scent of her perfume. 

‘Do you think I will make a good queen, Richard?’ she questioned, her voice low and inviting. 

‘It doesn’t matter what I think, Princess. The only thing I’m here to think about is how to protect you more efficiently.’ He removed his gaze from hers and glanced around her. His eyes landed on Faddei who seemed focused on surveying the roof but Dick didn’t miss how his eyes would drift back to Kory and him repeatedly as they moved backwards and forwards across the open space. 

His attention was yanked back to Kory as she moved close enough that their chests were pressed lightly against each other. He had no other choice but to look up at her, his pulse spiking again at the magnetic proximity she’d created. 

‘So that’s a no,’ she answered for him, swiping her tongue across her bottom lip causing Dick’s breath to catch in his throat. 

‘That wasn’t what I meant.’ 

She was flustering him, and by the devious smile on her face, she was well aware of the effect she was having. He could feel the heat travelling up his neck to the tops of his ears as she inspected his face, he felt particularly warm when her eyes lingered on his lips. 

He needed her to move away. 

He didn’t want her to move away. 

Thankfully their charged bubble was popped by Faddei. 

‘Sorry to interrupt, Your Highness, but you’re required to go back down. It’s time to leave.’ he called over to them. 

Dick stepped back then, feeling an intense rush of anger at himself. He’d allowed himself to be distracted by her, and as a result, missed a command and potentially put them both in a dangerous situation. He, of course, had faith in the other Agent, but there was a reason why there were two of them up there. They were out in the open and vulnerable, and he’d let her get a hold of him; he’d never felt like more of an idiot in his life. 

His fury only increased when she flashed him a teasing smile as she glided around him to make her way back to the lift. Dick stood absently for a moment longer, trying to calm his riling spirits. So he did what he was best at -- swallowed his emotions, and focused on the task at hand. He followed behind her and got to the lift just as it arrived. 

They got in and made their way back down in silence, neither of them having anything left to say. They were almost back to the banquet hall when the Princess stopped outside of a restroom. Faddei wordlessly opened the door and went inside, warning it’s potential users that he was entering and why. The tension between them was so palpable you could cut it with a knife. It didn’t last for long, however, as the missing Agent promptly re emerged with a confident nod. 

‘Just give me a minute, okay,’ she told them before disappearing inside. 

After five minutes passed and she hadn’t come out, an uneasiness settled in Dick’s stomach. 

He waited another 5 minutes before he could no longer ignore the worry bubbling inside him. 

‘I’m gonna go in and check on her,.’ he informed his partner, who seemed unnervingly calmer than he did. 

‘Princess?’ he yelled into the bathroom through the open door. 

When he got no response, he entered further into the room and felt his heart swoop to his feet. If the empty stalls and open window were anything to go by, she had finally escaped. 

They had lost the Princess.

And he thought this night couldn’t get any worse.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The core 4 finally meet.

The last thing Kory expected as she absent mindedly washed her hands was a dishevelled navy head of hair to pop up through the open window of the bathroom. Her body immediately went into flight or flight as she stepped closer to the door, ready to make her escape if she needed to. She watched with clenched fists as the indigo haired stranger clambered through the window and landed clumsily on the tile floor with a dull thud. Kory’s shock increased ten-fold when she met the frantic, cyan gaze of what looked to be a young girl, no older than 16. They regarded each other for a moment, neither person fully understanding what was happening before Kory broke the silence. 

‘Hi?’ The apprehension in her greeting made it sound like a question but it was only met with heaving breaths as the young girl attempted to recover from her recent calisthenics. ‘Can I help you?’ She tried again. 

The girl seemed to snap herself out of whatever trance she was in and swallowed through her escaping breaths. 

‘No thanks, I’m fine.’ She stated, even as her eyes flitted nervously to the window. ‘Excuse me.’ 

The next thing she knew, the girl was blurring towards her, but Kory caught her arm and pulled her back before she had a chance to surpass her. 

‘People who are ‘fine’ don’t casually climb through random bathroom windows at night.’ She informed her. ‘Besides, how old are you? 15? 16?’ 

The question caused the girl to drop her eyes to the floor in indignation. ‘14.’ 

Kory sighed, realising exactly where this was going. 

‘Where are your parents?’ She asked softly, already knowing the answer. 

‘I don’t have any.’ The girl responded matter of factly, as if the statement didn’t make Kory’s heart wrench in her chest. 

‘Okay.’ Kory released her arm and stepped back. ‘What’s your name?’ 

‘Phoebe.’ She said passively. Her focus clearly somewhere else. ‘Look, I don’t have time for chitchat. I have to go.’ Again she attempted to bypass Kory but again her movements were stopped by the hand on her arm. 

‘Hi, Phoebe, I’m Kory. Now that we know each other, let’s go.’ She released her arm and gathered her hair into the hair tie she’d slipped onto her wrist before leaving the penthouse. Something told her it was going to be a long night. 

‘What? What do you mean ‘let’s go’?’ Phoebe spluttered as she watched Kory with incredulous eyes. ‘And how do I know you’re not one of them?’

‘Listen, I don’t know who they are but what I do know is that a 14 year old girl should not be running through the streets alone. Especially at this time of night. So I’m going to deliver you to someone who can help you long-term whether you like it or not. Okay?’ 

‘I already said I didn’t need your help.’ 

‘And like I said, I can’t have you running around here getting yourself into trouble. You are not going anywhere without me, unless I know you’re safe.’ 

‘Why are you so determined to help me? You don’t even know me.’ Phoebe questioned. 

‘Why shouldn’t I? You need help, don’t you?’ 

A conflicted expression flitted across her face and it was a beat before she answered. 

‘Fine.’ She muttered quietly. ‘Let’s go.’ 

The girl had barely taken 3 steps towards the door before a very important thought popped into her head which had Kory grabbing her once again to yank her back. 

‘Oh! We can’t go through there.’ She began to usher her back towards the window. She thought about the wahala it would cause if she was to bring a random kid back through the bathroom door and decided it wasn’t worth the hassle. She could handle this herself. 

‘Why not?’ Phoebe resisted slightly but let Kory push her up to the open window. 

‘Trust me this is...easier.’ She told her, opening her palm so the young girl could step into it. 

‘You know, I’m going a lot on faith here.’ She mentioned, stepping into her hand and pulling herself through the open window. 

‘Yeah well, I don’t think you have many other options right now.’ She pointed out, grunting as she too climbed through to drop silently next to her. ‘Okay, where to now? 

‘My friend and I were at this soup kitchen and we got separated. I need to find him.’ 

‘Do you remember the way there?’ 

‘Yeah, I can take us there.’ 

‘Alrighty then!’ 

Kory picked up the bottom of her dress and did something she could probably do in her sleep. She brought the material up through the front of her legs to gather it all at the back of each leg, lifted the fabric around the outside of her thighs to tie it around her waist; effectively making an impromptu pair of shorts. She couldn’t remember how many emergencies had happened whilst she was on a night like this and of course, she was always first to volunteer so she got used to this move very quickly. 

‘Let’s start there, he’s probably doing the same looking for you.’ She announced, beginning to walk out of the alley towards the dim street lights, barely illuminating the main street. Phoebe finally got her retribution as she jerked Kory back. 

‘W-wait. I haven’t been completely honest.’ She swallowed heavily, looking down at the dank floor of the alley. ‘We were separated...because we got ambushed. I don’t know if my friend is okay and the guys after us - they’re dangerous.’ 

Kory couldn’t quite hide the confounded expression that sprung to her face at her statement. 

Why in the world was a 14 year old girl getting ambushed in a soup kitchen? And by who? 

She opened her mouth to ask just those questions but thought better of it, knowing that she needed to gain Phoebe’s trust before she revealed anything like that to her. Right now she was desperate so she was going to accept help but Kory knew better than to expect an explanation. 

‘Okay, that’s useful information.’ Again Kory began to move but she was halted yet again, this time by Phoebe’s panicked voice behind her. 

‘So, shouldn’t we get help?’ 

Kory turned slowly and allowed her face to morph into a menacing smirk. 

‘Trust me, if anyone’s going to need help, it’s not going to be us.’ 

A spark of fear flashed through Phoebe’s eyes but she nodded anyway and began leading the way. When the turn out of the alleyway was in the direction of the entrance of the town hall, she felt panic settle into her stomach for the second time that evening. Given the calm, unhurried energy of the guards, it was clear that news of her disappearance hadn’t been made public yet. Still, she tugged the teen back once more prompting a loud groan from her. 

‘What now?’ 

Kory didn’t answer at first, taking in what Phoebe was wearing. The full black of her outfit made it difficult to see it properly under the dim street lights but she didn’t miss the hooded cape type jacket she wore. 

‘Gimme your jacket,’ she demanded. 

‘What? Why?’ 

‘Please just give it to me.’ She said, frustration laced through her voice. ‘I promise I’ll give it back if that’s what you're worried about.’ 

Phoebe rolled her eyes but took off the jacket and handed it over to Kory who slipped it on immediately. She made sure to tuck in her hair under the hood carefully; if anything was going to identify her, it was going to be her hair. She wasn’t making that mistake twice. 

‘Right, lead the way.’ She instructed Phoebe once she was finished. 

The juvenile merely shrugged her shoulders as she let out a sigh and started walking yet again. Kory was careful to keep her head down as she passed the guards, navigating herself so she was shielded by other people. She felt some of her anxiety ease as once they reached the end of the street and out of vision. 

They’d been walking for roughly 20 minutes before the teen stopped them on a poorly lit street corner. 

‘There it is.’ 

Kory followed her pointed finger to find a decrepit building, the bricks barely holding up the foundation. She made a note to find out the name of the kitchen for a fundraiser later on. 

‘Alright what am I looking for here?’ 

‘He’s not easy to miss. Just look for the guy with the bright green hair and red and white leather jacket.’ 

‘Interesting look.’ Kory commented. ‘Does he have a name?’ 

‘Garfield. Gar, I call him.’ 

‘Okay.’ Kory felt a rush of warmth at the admission of trust but it was short lived as the adrenaline that always came with the fight began to drum at her heart. ‘Stay close to me, don’t do anything unless I tell you to do it and please, for the love of god, don’t do anything stupid.’ 

She didn’t give the girl a chance to reply before she laced her hands through her own and began leading her to the entrance of the soup kitchen, making sure that she could still feel her torso on her back. It wasn’t until they were about to cross the threshold of the entrance that Kory was again pulled back by the lack of movement of the younger girl. 

‘What is it?’ She asked her, worry furrowing her brows. 

Phoebe sighed and spoke. 

‘My name isn’t Phoebe - it’s Rachel. It's a reference to friends. You know, like Monica, Rachel and Phoebe.’ She confessed, looking at the floor once again. ‘I didn’t know whether I could trust you - I still don’t I guess- but I also don’t know what’s going to happen in there and if you’ve come this far with me and I’ve already told you Gar’s name so I can at least trust you enough to tell you mine.’

Kory said nothing but gave her a small smile and lightly squeezed her hand, to her surprise the young girl returned both. She led them through the entrance and walked through a corridor that led them to a room that, to the unsuspecting eye, wouldn’t look very different to any other soup kitchen but a cursory glance around the room delivered at least 6 people with ‘hidden’ earpieces, at least 8 ‘hidden guns’ creating a slight bulge in each of their jackets. 

Professionals. This was going to be harder than she thought. 

But Kory crossed the doorway anyway and sauntered over to the serving table, keeping a tight grip and close proximity to Rachel. She plastered on a fake smile, letting go of Rachel’s hand to slide to the worker’s side of the table and grab a simple, white apron. 

‘Hi, excuse me? Can I help you?’ A gentle, sweet voice called out next to her. 

She swiped the apron over her head and twirled around, a dazzling smile still in place. As she faced the voice, the first thought that popped into her head was ‘WASP’. Blonde hair and blue eyes with a hint of Southern gentility that made her seem soft and nonthreatening, especially with the wide smile she wore. Kory pretended not to notice the gun that was deftly hidden tucked safely under her fuschia cardigan, in between the full white skirt she wore. 

‘I’m Monica, I spoke to Diane about volunteering. She didn’t mention it?’ 

Kory pretended not to notice the minute flash of confusion and doubt in her eyes and the marginal falter in her smile and kept the act up. 

‘Of course, sorry I must have forgotten.’ 

‘Not a problem!’ Kory exclaimed, grabbing the ladle from her hands and passing it to Rachel. ‘Phoebe, sweetie, why don’t we get started?’ She too grabbed a ladle and began spooning soup into empty bowls. 

Rachel gave her a small smile at the Friends reference but did as she was told and began ladling. 

Kory waited until Agent Karen went back to her charade, handing out bread rolls, before she began the interrogation. 

‘Give me back the boy.’ She demanded in a hard voice. 

‘What?’ Agent Linda tilted her head in her direction, letting out a weak, incredulous laugh. 

‘I said give me back the boy, and maybe I won’t rip your heart out through your mouth.’

That made Agent Sharon stop in her tracks and turn to Kory, the smile dropping from her face. 

‘Now, look Monica-‘ 

‘The boy.’ She reiterated firmly. 

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’ 

‘Look we can keep this charade up all you want, I can pretend like I don’t see that earpiece blocking your ear canal or the gun tucked nicely under that lovely skirt of yours or we can cut the bullshit so I don’t have to kick your ass to the other side of this room because in a fight between you and I, trust me when I say that you will not win.’ 

Agent Pam got a lethal glint in her eye at the threat. 

‘I wouldn’t be so sure about that.’ 

Kory moved to act on her threats but was halted when Rachel randomly called out. 

‘I see him!’

Rachel barreled around the table to what Kory could only assume was Garfield before she had the chance to stop her and when she trained her eyes towards the direction that she was running in, she saw the young boy. And sure enough, he did have bright neon green hair with a red and white leather jacket, his brown eyes lighting up as soon as he saw Rachel. 

Oh, this wasn’t good. 

Kory watched as the teens embraced, unable to feel the rush of warmth she normally would have as she watched the various agents dotted around the room stand and point their guns at the kids. She barely had time to react before stars exploded her vision as she received a punch to the temple that would cripple the average person. 

But Kory wasn’t average. 

She recovered quickly, her body reacting on instinct and she too swung her arm in a roundhouse punch that landed straight into Agent Becky’s nose. A sickening crunch echoed in her ears as blood spurted from her nose and she stumbled a step back. Kory didn’t give her a chance for rebuttal as she delivered another vicious punch in the same place that the woman had given her but this time the recipient crumpled to the ground, effectively neutralised. 

She was able to focus her attention back on the teens, running at record speed to the youngsters, arriving just in time to swipe a sharp fist down on the arm of the agent who had managed to grab hold of Rachel’s shoulder, trying to pull her away. The agent howled in pain as the bone in his arm pierced through the skin of his forearm to contort horrifically through his abused jacket. 

Kory didn’t waste a second and began pulling the teens out of the room. Dispensing blows whenever she had to until they were once again at the entrance of the soup kitchen. Tentative relief began to course through her before she was yet again grabbed on the arm. She automatically threw her fist towards the arm without looking but for the first time her blow was blocked. Her head snapped to the side and her shocked eyes met the familiar livid chocolate gaze of Agent Grayson. 

‘Hello, Princess.’ 

Shit. 

\- 

Dick was in trouble. Deep trouble. 

Having Bruce Wayne as a father and admittedly being an angsty teen meant that he was no stranger to getting chewed out by authority but nothing like this. 

The panic Dick felt as he reemerged from the bathroom was one that he didn’t think he’d ever felt before. He knew what was going to follow was going to be what could only be described as a shit-storm. And that’s exactly what it was. 

As soon Faddei echoed the news into the earpiece, CIA agents began flying everywhere like a waddle of penguins in their uniforms and Dick could hardly make heads or tails of any of them. The next thing he knew he was in Chip’s office who spent 10 minutes pacing in silence before Dick couldn’t take it anymore and broke it. 

‘Sir, if I could just-’ 

‘Shut up, Grayson.’ He ground out. 

Dick pressed his lips together and sank deeper into the chair, feeling like he had the time he had broken into the batcave and stolen the keys to Bruce’s car to take it for a joyride. He never thought he’d recover from the absolute bollocking he got and honestly, this situation felt all too familiar. 

It was another 5 minutes before Chip spoke again, collapsing into his chair with a heavy sigh. 

‘You’ve been a meticulous agent so far, Grayson but this is a huge mistake to make for your first one.’ 

‘Sir, if I could just explain-’ 

‘Explain something that I already don’t know? You think I haven’t already read the report you typed up?’ 

‘No, I just-’ 

‘Just go home. We can reassess in the morning.’ 

‘But, sir-’ 

‘You’ve done enough for today. In any case, your shift is ended.’ Chip allowed his head to sag into his hands, rubbing a rough finger between his brows. ‘Go home, Grayson. I have to deal with this. Her father isn’t taking the matter any further but you know the protocol.’ 

Dick felt the sharp carving knife of shame cut him deep in the stomach as he watched Chip. He’d messed up and now the poor guy was stuck here instead of being with his family. Dick knew he was going to be here for another 2 hours at minimum, doing paperwork and organising a search mission. Dealing with a situation that wouldn’t have happened had he been better at his job. So, he said nothing further and simply nodded before making his way out of the room. 

He switched on autopilot, trying to ignore his emotions like he often did when he felt like this. He checked out of the office and walked down to his car in a haze, pulling out of the lot and driving home absentmindedly. That is until he spotted a recognisable cloud of ruby curls standing in the doorway of a decrepit building sending his heart into overdrive. 

It couldn’t be. 

He looked out of the driver window again, this time harder.

It was.

His foot slammed on the breaks automatically causing a series of loud horns behind him but he ignored them as he forced his body to function again and maneuvered the car out of the way to park on the street just to the left of where she stood. He flew out of the car and sprinted over to her grabbing her arm before she could escape once more. Her arm came up to swing at his head without even an ounce of her attention but he managed to react in time to grab her fist before it hit his face. He ignored the way his heart skipped its sequence when her sage eyes met his and inserted as much anger into his own gaze as he could. 

‘Hello, Princess.’ He greeted, almost sarcastically. 

Kory said nothing, her chest rising and falling at rapid speed. What had she been up to? 

Dick’s question was answered as a bullet whipped past them, cutting sharply through Kory’s curls and snapping her out of her nonplussed state. 

‘Look, you can yell at me later but please help us get out of here.’ 

Us? Dick finally looked past her and spotted two teens behind her, both pushed close to her back. They both looked absolutely terrified. 

He didn’t waste a second further as he nodded and led them all to his car, making sure they were all situated before smoothly pulling out of the spot and speeding away, with no destination in particular in mind. 

‘Are you guys okay?’ Kory asked the teens after fastening her seatbelt, turning back from the front seat to look at them both. 

‘Y-yeah I think so.’ Gar answered shakily. ‘Who are you guys?’ 

‘They’re the good guys, Gar.’ Rachel replied for them. ‘Well, Kory is. I don’t know who the other guy is.’ 

Rachel’s eyes came to meet Dick’s hard eyes in the rearview mirror, her eyebrows tilting up in a silent question. 

‘May I remind you that you guys jumped into my car after having bullets fly at my head.’ He retaliated. ‘Princess, what the hell is going on? 

‘Princess?!’ The exclamation came from both of them. 

‘Goddamn, I knew you seemed important but I didn’t know you were that important.’ Rachel gulped. 

‘It’s not a big deal.’ She said rolling her eyes. ‘And what did I tell you before we entered that building, Rachel? Stay close to me, don’t do anything until I tell you and don’t do anything stupid. You broke all three rules within 5 minutes.’

‘I’m sorry, okay? I just saw Gar and I had to make sure he was okay.’ She defended. 

‘Princess, what happened tonight? Why are there two teenagers in my car right now?’ Dick interrupted, pulling Kory’s attention back to him. 

‘I’ll explain later. For now, please just get them somewhere safe and then you can do whatever you want with me.’ She pleaded. 

Dick took his eyes off the road to meet her eyes, feeling something shift in him. This woman clearly barely knew these teens but she had moved heaven and earth to ensure their safety and he realised in that moment that she would really do it for anyone. For the first time, Dick saw her as just good. Not infuriating. Not insufferable. Not mind numbingly exasperating as she usually was. But just good. Maybe he had been wrong about her. 

They kept each other's gaze for a moment before Dick turned back to look at the road, taking the turn that led the way to one of Bruce Wayne’s few safe houses around the city. 

‘I know a place.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! 
> 
> I know its been a very longtime since I have updated but yno with everything -gestures vaguely- going on, its been a very difficult to find time and energy to write effectively. I finally feel like I'm in the right frame of mind to continue this. 
> 
> I did want to get it done by the end of the year but it doesn't look likely rn but I will finish it bc I started it. I am still very excited about it but adult life has a way of ruining hobbies sometimes. 
> 
> Anyhoo, I hope you guys read this and find that it gives you some solace or escape with the shit storm going on in the world right now. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for being patient with me, I am en route with the second chapter where we'll have an intimate moment with the core 4. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> (also I know Dick finding Kory like that would be miraculous but please suspend your disbelief and just enjoy the ride haha)
> 
> (also also, i know this chapter feels kind of disjointed buuuuuuuuut hopefully the next one explains it)

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to clarify that I do not know in depth the way that the US Federal system works (I am from England) so I've googled a few things around it but honestly, it was never intended to be perfectly correct; I really don't have the time to research things in depth right now but that being said I have researched around for like the integral things. 
> 
> Also, it does still belong to the Titans live action TV show but I wanted to bring in other elements that I really enjoyed so I modelled Kory's father after Idris Elba as Heimdall(?) from Thor and his one guard as Danai Guirira playing Okoye from Black Panther so just as a reference. 
> 
> Anyhoo, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
